Regla No1
by GjFantasma
Summary: Todos los chicos de la preparatoria Konoha conocían la regla. Todos saben cual es la consecuencia al romperla y por eso todos la evitan... Todos menos el chico nuevo que tendrá que aprenderla por las malas.


**Regla Nº1.**

 _Todos los chicos de la preparatoria Konoha conocían la regla. Todos saben cual es la consecuencia al romperla y por eso todos la evitan... Todos menos el chico nuevo que tendrá que aprenderla por las malas._

Daishi Sajori, el nuevo estudiante transferido, acababa de mudarse a lugar con su familia debido al trabajo de su padre. Daishi cursa su último año en la preparatoria y por supuesto, hoy sería su primer día en la nueva escuela. Estaba demasiado nervioso, en su antigua escuela siempre era acosado por su forma de ser y actuar, vale que no es su culpa ser tan tímido e inseguro.

Nunca fue un chico muy hablador, a decir verdad, era demasiado tímido y le costaba mucho entrar el confianza. Por eso fue un alivio para él que el primer día conociera a Uzumaki Naruto, un chico demasiado energético que no había dudado en hablarle desde el primer momento, quién lo presentó a su pequeño grupo de amigos, algunos un poco raro; como ese chico de las gafas oscuras que casi nunca hablaba y estaba demasiado fascinado con los insectos o ese chico que siempre sonríe sin ninguna emoción en su rostro -¡Maldición! Incluso había un chico que parecía un perro y otro con extraños ojos blancos, ¿acaso eran lentillas?

Todos ellos parecieron recibirlo con gran entusiasmó, alguno más que otros, y no pudo sentirme más aliviado, no había esperado un recibimiento así siempre estaba sólo el primer día. Durante el resto del día se la pasó junto al grupo. En el almuerzo Naruto parecía especialmente de mal humor y maldecía por lo bajo contra alguien, lo único que entendió fueron palabras como: Teme, maleducado, maldito, emo y algo sobre corromper a alguien.

Quién sea que fuera ese tal Teme no parecía buena personas. El resto del almuerzo se la pasaron hablando sobre su vida y luego regresaron a las clases.

La segunda hora de clases comenzó después del almuerzo, tenía ciencias con Hatake Kakashi, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello blanco y una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara. Durante toda la clase se la pasó leyendo un pequeño libro amarillo que reconoció como la popular novela erótica de moda.

En esa clase fue cuando la conoció a ella...

La clase de ciencias se trabajaba en parejas por lo que Hatake decidió repartir de nuevo las parejas con su llegada. Su compañera era Hinata Hyouga, desde el primer momento que la vio pensó que era un ángel caído del cielo directamente a sus manos; su largo cabello negroazulado reflejaba los rayos del sol, sus ojos grandes planteados brillantes lo miraron con amabilidad y la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicó hechizo su corazón por completo.

Desde ese momento decidió que él conquistaría a Hinata Hyouga.

 **..-..**

Los días pasaron y él poco a poco se iba haciendo su amigo, incluso se atrevía a decir que casi era su mejor amigo. Durante todo ese tiempo a veces le enviaba pequeñas indirectas a la chica e incluso la invitaba a salir _como amigos,_ pero Hinata no parecía verlas o simplemente las ignoraba para no hacerlo sentir mal. Nunca almorzó con él o con los demás chicos, ella siempre desaparecía durante toda esa hora y aparecía minutos antes de que la clase terminará, nunca hablaba de a donde iba o que hacia.

En poco tiempo Naruto y sus amigos se dieron cuenta que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por la Hyouga. El gran consejo que le dieron fue: _"Aléjate de ella. No le digas nada de tus sentimientos, créeme es por tú propio bien."_ Incluso Neji Hyouga, su primo, lo miro con algo parecido a terror y una creciente lástima, le palmeo el hombro con pena y le consejo alejarse de ella sino quería conocer al demonio.

¿Qué clase de amigos eran ellos? ¿No se supone que deben apoyarlo e incluso retarlo a qué se declare? ¿Ni siquiera tenía derecho a luchar por ella?

¿Y de qué demonio hablaban?

Él estaba seguro de que Hinata sentía lo mismo que él, o por lo menos una gran parte de eso, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Decidió no hacer caso a las advertencias de sus amigos y declararse.

De todas formas lo peor que pasaría es que fuera rechazado, ¿cierto?

 _ **Pobre alma inocente...**_

Estaba preparado. Se puso su mejor ropa, le compró las mejores flores, práctico todas las noche su confesión y se echó su mejor colonia. Toda la noche soñó con esa confesión imaginando futuros escenarios y en todos ellos había una respuesta afirmativa. Hinata le correspondía, sí o sí.

Y ahí estaba, frente a esa hermosa chica apuntó de confesar su amor, sus grandes ojos perlados, siempre amables, lo miraban con curiosidad y una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Varios minutos pasaron y él seguía en silencio sin saber como comenzar.

Dios, ¿dónde quedó el discurso que escribió anoche?

\- Daishi-san, ¿estás bien? - La suave voz de ella lo sacó de sus temores internos. Hinata lo miraba con preocupación por el largo silencio.

\- Hina-chan... Yo... - Varios balbuceos sin sentido salieron de su boca, y deseo darse con pared para que así sus pensamientos se arreglarán, tomó aire para serenarse y cuando abrió la boca para comenzar de nuevo, algo detrás de ella lo distrajo.

Por sobre el hombro de la chica pudo notar a todos sus amigos asomándose por una esquina del pasillo, le hacían señales para que parara mientras lo miraban con lastima y remordimientos. También pudo notar como varios alumnos se paraban a mirarlo.

\- _Pobre chico. No sabe donde de esta metiendo._

\- _Espero que no salga muy lastimado, es un gran chico._

\- _Otra victima más._

Esos y muchos más susurros lo rodearon mientras él se encontraba parado ahí frente a ella. Se sintió molesto, ¿por qué todos parecían estar en contra de él? ¿Por qué no podía declararse a la chica de la cual se encontraba perdidamente enamorado? Solo tenían que largarse y dejarlo para luego salir y celebrar cuando ella le dijera que sí. Con el ceño fruncido y una gran determinación, miro de nuevo a Hinata que seguía mirándolo confundida. Se acerco ella tomando su mano con delicadeza alentándola a dar un paso más cerca. Ya estaba decidido, no habia marcha atrás. Bajo la cabeza acercando su rostro al de ella.

\- ¡Hinata, yo te a...!

Lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido para él. Un momento estaba frente a la chica de sus sueños a punto de decir que la amaba, y al siguiente se encontraba empotrado contra los casilleros con el rostro de un chico demasiado cerca para su gusto, el cual se notaba muy, pero muy, molesto.

\- Otro chico estúpido. – Dijo mirándolo con rabia.

Daishi juro que por un momento los ojos de aquel chico cambiaron de negro a un intenso color rojo sangre, y se vio a si mismo en diferentes escenas donde terminaba siendo torturado por este chico. Soltó un grito para nada masculino de terror e intento alejarse de él sin conseguirlo. Ese chico prometía mucho dolor y sufrimiento sino se alejaba de él.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Escucho la alarmada voz de su angel.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Esta vez la voz se escucho mucho más cerca, de reojo pudo observar la mano de la chica en el hombro del tal _Sasuke_ haciendo fuerza para apartarlo. – Suelta a Daishi-san.

Sasuke pareció ignorarla por completo y apretó con más fuerza el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuello, le estaba costando respirar y tener aquellos ojos negros que prometían muerte, mirándolo con tanta intensidad no ayudaban mucho a su estado de pánico. Sasuke soltó un poco el agarre estudiándolo con la mirada, hasta que soltó un suspiro de fastidio y lo dejo caer contra los casilleros, lanzandole una mirada de desprecio en el proceso.

\- Tch, solo otro estudiante nuevo... – Se giro mirando a la chica. – Te dije que dejaras de tratar a los nuevos de esa forma, por eso siempre terminan con estúpido enamoramiento por ti.

Miro de nuevo al chico que se encontraba temblando del miedo.

\- Escucha. – Se le acerco hasta quedar frente a él. – Ella me pertenece, así que aleja tus manos de ella, ni siquiera la mires, porque sino te va ir muy mal. No queremos que tus padres tenga que ir a visitarte en el hospital, ¿cierto?

Daishi negó asustado.

\- Bien. – Asintió Sasuke conforme. – Vamonos, Hinata.

Dio media vuelta alejándose. Hinata lo miro por un momento indecisa hasta que al final se acerco a él, solo un poco.

\- Lo siento mucho, Daishi-kun. – Dijo sinceramente arrepentida. – Intente evitar todo esto, nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos con lo tímido que eres. Debí decirte desde el comienzo que tenia novio... uno demasiado celoso y agresivo. – Continuo murmurando eso ultimo.

\- N-no, no hay problema...

Iba a decir algo más pero justo escucho de nuevo la voz de Sasuke y se encogió sobre si mismo para protegerse de cualquier golpe.

\- Hinata. Camina.

La chica corrió a su lado mirándolo molesta. ¿Por qué tenia que ser siempre así? Ella solo quería tener amigos como cualquier chica normal, pero con un novio tan celoso no podía. Todos los chicos huían de ella cuando lo conocían.

Daishi los observo alejarse mientras esperaba que su corazón volviera a palpitar a un ritmo normal y que sus piernas dejaran de temblar para poder levantarse. Naruto se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse en silencio, los demás también se acercaron para darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y unas cuantas palabras de animo. ¿Cuantas veces no habían visto la misma escena? Todos salieron en silencio del lugar, seguidos por las miradas de lastima de los otros estudiantes.

Desde ese momento Daishi se dio cuenta que la hermosa princesa de la preparatoria estaba en custodia de una peligroso dragón, que no dudaba en atacar a muerte a todo aquel que intentara robarla.

 **Esto llevaba un largo tiempo en mi carpeta de historia, nunca la había publicado porque bueno, no me gusto mucho como quedo :'v (Sigue sin gustarme como quedo)**

 **Pero weno, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco. xd**


End file.
